The Dangerous Roommates
by K.Kases
Summary: It's not supposed to hurt when he gives me that look. It shouldn't mean anything. Because he means nothing to me. Right? Definitely... Adaptation of the Korean story, The Dangerous Roommates. Puzzleshipping, YYY.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! K.K., new authoress here.

This fic is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh adaptation of The Dangerous Roommates. The story is one of my favorites, and I really enjoyed reading it. I don't know if any of you have read it, because it's a Korean story.

I, KatastropheKases, hereby declare Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and The Dangerous Roommates, disclaimed.

Chapter 1

Hey there! My name is Yuugi Mouto. Unfortunately, I was absent on the first day of school, which was yesterday. Now, - Sunday,- I'm stuck wandering around the school, looking for the office.

I grab a random teacher's arm.

"Hi, umm, I wasn't here for the orientation yesterday, so I missed getting my schedule. Could you tell me where the main office is?"

Said teacher replies, "Well... What's your name?"

"Mouto, Yuugi."

"Follow me." She promptly leads the way to, I think, the office.

When we reach there, I see that the room is painted white, like the rest of the building. In the center, there's a round receptionist area. She unlatches a small hinge at the side and steps in.

"Okay, your classroom is 302, and..." She trails off.

"...Yes?" I question.

"Your dorm room is 510. But I'm afraid... the fifth floor is for problematic kids... Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah! That's f- wait, problematic? But... I'm not a delinquent!"

"I can tell. Um... it's most likely because you were absent when the rooms were assigned. There's nothing you can really do... And, one of you roommates are... this worries me..."

I cringe as I think of the possibilities of who this person might be.

"His name is Yami Atem," She continued, "and he was who many of the teachers were talking about. We heard he is a complete psycho."

Yes. That's just my luck. I mean, having a total psycho as my roommate, along with two other freaking yankis? Yeah. Great.

I thank the teacher and head over to the room.

Damn the stairs. Or better yet, my heavy luggage. Screw all that, I think it's my height.

How is it possible that I am barely 160 centimeters tall, and I have really, really long legs? It's just awkward.

And in a moment I'm standing in front of a door, marked '510'. I take a deep breath, and turn the doorknob.

Surprisingly, no one's in the room. I step on to the beige carpet and observe my surroundings.

The walls are white - no surprise - and two bunk beds are on either side of the room. Right oppisite of me stands a brown wooden door, probably leading to the bathroom.

Which one is my bed?

_Pleasenottheonewiththepsycho, Pleasenottheonewiththepsycho, Pleasenotthe-_

Damn it.

At least I have the top bunk. That's a good thing, right?

I give a small sigh and kneel in front of the dresser next to my bunk. Well, mine and... Yami's.

I'll use the top drawer out of the two, since I'm on the top bed. Logical, huh?

I sort my clothes in to the drawer, neatly folding every one of them. Ha, I wonder how long that'd last.

Well, that's done. What to do now?

I decide to go check out the bathroom.

Inside, it looks like a normal high school dorm restroom. A toilet. Medium-sized bath tub. And a counter, with a shiny sink. I can't help but wonder how many people used that toilet.

I look in the mirror, and see myself stare back. I fetch my brush from my suitcase and fix my hair. I was naturally born with spiky hair. So are a lot of other people. I was born with black hair, with red tippings and blonde lightning-like bangs. Now not many people have that.

Aside from my hair, the only other thing that makes me unique is my eyes. My big, violet eyes.

No one ever looked at me twice. Well, they do, because of my unique appearance, but not in that sense. I just have no charisma, or charm. When spoken to, I stutter. When stared at, I fidget. It was beyond shy; it was a problem.

I heave yet another sigh, and open the door of the bathroom again, this time to exit.

And find two guys standing by the entrance, staring back at me.

†To Be Continued...

I know. Short and bad. But the story gets clearer later.

Explanation time!

In Japan, they have six days of school a week. The students stay in one room while the teachers are the ones that move around. There's about a 5 to 10 minute break between classes depending on the school, for the teachers to prepare their next lesson and for students to rest. And you know. Pee.

Well, the last is true for Korea, which is where I hail (xD) from. I'm pretty sure Japan does too, though.

So, you know review. It makes me happy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two guys were staring at me. I resisted the urge to shrink back.

"Hey Jou, what's that?" Questions the teenager with snow white hair. Or silver. Could go either. His chocolate brown eyes bore in to mine, studying me.

"I think it's a feline cat." Says, who I assume, is Jou.

"I'm pretty sure that's a guy," Thank you! "He has no boobs." I take that back.

"Whatever, Bakura. You, what're you called?" His blonde hair is _really_ shaggy. And puffy. I want to touch it.

Wait, did he ask me something?

Me?

"Yuu- Yuug'-" I stutter.

"Yuug'? That's your name?" Jou replies.

"N- no! It's Yuu-" He cuts me off.

"Whatever. I'm calling you Yuug'."

"Jou. Shut up and start unpacking." Says Bakura.

"I will, but we should introduce ourselves to him! He's our new roommate!" This guy is so... energetic. He's got a vibe like a hyperactive puppy.

"I'm Jonouchi, but you call me Jou, and this... is Bakura." Like I didn't already know.

"Now will you start unpacking?" Sighs Bakura, rather impatiently.

"Yeah I just gotta-" Someone's phone starts to ring, interrupting him.

Jou slides out a mobile out of his pocket and flips it open, holding it to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah... yeah. Kay, got it. Yeah." I cant hear the other line. Unfortunately.

"Hey Bakura, lets go!"

"What? Where?" He says, confused.

"The yankis want to meet up." Jou answers.

Riiiight. Forgot they are yankis.

How did the most innocent person as me get stuck in a room infested with the junior Mafia?

"Hey Yuug', could you _please_ unpack our stuff for us? And put it in our drawer?" Asks the blonde. He opens wide his amber eyes in a puppy dog look. It kinda doesn't work.

Before I can respond:

"Yeah 'kay thanks!" And I'm alone.

I heave a sigh. Sometimes I wish I could stick up for myself.

Well, nothing to do but unpack their freaking luggage.

I _know_ I'm blushing like hell when I fold their boxers.

In half an hour, I'm done and left with nothing to do.

Might as well look around the new school, right?

I go down the five flight of stairs, being careful not to slip on the marble steps.

Where to first? The field? I do need some fresh air. The field sounds good.

The school grass field is, well, covered in grass. Occasional bits of dandelions and weed decorate the paths. So pretty. I walk aroun-

_Thwaack!_

_What the fu- _Ow, ow, _fuck!_

A guy runs up to me and asks, "Aww crap! You okay?"

Nah, I'm peachy. Thank you for hitting me with your _fucking _soccer ball.

"I'm fine..." I let out a hiss.

"Here, I'll take you to the nurse's office." You better. You are _not _leaving an injured me out in the sun.

He scoops me up in his arms and leads to the infirmary. In no time, I'm in one of the beds, resting my sore head on the pillow with a pack of ice.

"Yeah... you should be careful. Don't walk around the field like that, 'kay? Now, I gotta go finish my soccer game, so... bye."

And he's gone, leaving me alone in the room.

My day is just going great.

I lay there, bored out of my mind, when I hear someone come in.

All I see is a silhouette, since the curtain is dividing the room with my bed. The silhouette... looks kind of tall, and seems skinny but with a hint of muscle behind it. I can't see the hair style well, but it looks decent, shaped a lot like mine.

Nyah! What am I doing, like some sort of a pervert!

It sounds like he's looking for antibiotics, from all the clanking.

Did he get hurt or something? I got rather curious... I open the curtains slightly to take a peek.

Ah!

Totally my type... Like the prince I've been dreaming of... Is that why the word gorgeous was created? Wait...

His hair...

Is exactly like mine, save for a few blonde streaks.

Is that a yanki?

While I've been contemplating...

He meets my eyes.

I close the curtain in shock and stand here awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

It sounds like he's walking this way, Oh My _Fuckin-_

"What're you looking at." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

His voice is deeper than I thought it'd be, but it was alluring, coated with malice.

I can't do anything but gape. I _hate_ myself.

He glares at me for a moment, then turns to stalk out of the room.

I stand there, frozen at the spot.

Just who _was_ that?

†To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that's not too bad. ^_^;; I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I'm using my touch screen, and it insists on being difficult. I didn't to the disclaimer in this chapter, because I already did it in the previous one. I intend to keep it that way.

Anyway, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! I want to know your opinion about my writing. I'm sure it can improve.

Thank you! And seriously, review. Or else, you'll want to be careful when you go to the bathroom tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not explaining this before!

Yanki: juvenile delinquent/young gangster. It's a Japanese term, and I am _way_ too lazy to spell out delinquent or gangster. Americans use it sometimes too, though.

Don't worry, that will be the only Japanese word in the story. It bothers me when random Japanese words are used. XD

Chapter 3

How am I going to survive this school if everyone I meet either hurts me or scares the living crap out of me?

I count the little paint cracks on the ceiling from my place on the bed. I really need to make friends. Loneliness and boredom can't be all that good for my health.

The headache isn't as bad as it was, so I get up and lead myself to the room.

I tense as I go up the last flight of stairs, looking around to make sure no yankis are out to press hot cigarettes on me - them and their stupid rituals.

I open the dorm door carefully, in case anyone is in there.

I must be blessed! I'm alone in the room.

What to do, what to do?

Right! The best thing to do when your stressed and bored is to take a nap!

I climb the little ladder up to my bunk bed, still in my day's attire.

I'm out in a minute, and the last thing that floods my mind is, _Taking a shower before school is going to be so awkward now..._

-A Few Hours Later-

Loud conversations and banging noises wake me. Well, that's another flaw of this dorm room.

"Hey Yuug', you're awake!" Oh. It's those two bastards.

"H- huh? Yeah..." I'm such an idiot.

"You did a real good job unpacking our stuff. Even our underwear were folded!" I hear Jou snicker. Damn you. I don't turn to look at them until im sure my blush is gone.

Bakura rolls his eyes. "Motou, we're really hungry right now..." Oh, looked at my bed name tag, did you? And what does that have to do with me, Bakura?

"So, yeah. Make us some food?" Finishes Jou, whining.

I _know _I'm too much of a wimp to say no.

"Are you gonna go cook some rice or just stay in bed and stare at us all day?" Bakura snaps, looking at me with an annoyed face.

"Ye- yeah! I'll be right back..." I stumble down the ladder and grab a pot from my suitcase underneath the bed.

As soon as I'm out the door, I turn left.

On each floor of the dorm building, there's a cafeteria/kitchen for students to cook their meals and eat.

When I'm there, I immediately feel out of place. Everyone's hair is- okay, not that. But everyone had a sort of dangerous feel to them.

I wait in line for ten minutes to wash my rice, but when it's finally my turn, a girl cuts me.

"You, I'm kinda busy right now, so _move._"

I'm forced to go to the back of the line. This happens three more times before I actually get to wash the rice. That itself took thirty minutes.

When I'm actually done with the rice and some side dishes, it's two hours later. Shit. They're probably mad at me.

As soon as I step in, they're yelling at me.

"Did you grow the rice or something? What took you so goddamn long!" Yells Bakura.

I try to say something back, but I'm actually too scare of him to backtalk him.

"Whatever. Just give us the damn food." He says in a much calmer tone than before.

I hand the tray to them, and shakily go up to my bed.

They devour the precious food that had taken me two hours to cook, in five minutes.

"Yuug', clean this up, yeah?" Asks Jou. I just give a small nod and climb back down.

I pick the now-empty bowls and place them in the tray. At least it'll be easier to carry back.

I walk to the door and when I'm about to open it...

_Click. _

I don't know what's happened. One second the door opens and the next, I'm on my back. Surrounded by broken dishes. Damn it.

I hurry and get up, crouching and picking up broken porcelain in my hands.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you- are you okay?" No response.

I look up.

And it's that guy.

From the infirmary.

†To Be Continued...

A/N: I editted Chapter 1 a little bit. You can go play 'Find the Difference' or something. XD

Anyway, I got my first review! :D (Pathetic...)

YamiShadowcat1232: Thank you! You're my first review! :D I explained what yankis are in the beginning of this chappie. Thanks for reminding me!

Y'all better review. Or I'll make a whole Author's Note in a Miley Cyrus accent. I ain't playin' with ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for four reviews! :D I guess I don't get to do the Miley impression... -Sigh-...

Chapter 4

He's standing there, glaring at me, now frozen and holding broken dishes, like a pathetic animal.

"...Move..."

I immediately stand up in midst of the debris and move out of his way.

Then he tosses his backpack, with a name tag 'Yami', on to the bed below mine.

So... that... is Yami.

"Yami you're here!"

"Now you're here?"

And they must all be in one gang. That's... nice.

"Hey~ Yuug', what are you doing? Hurry up and clean that. It smells..."

"Oh... sure..."

I collect the broken bits off the floor, faster than before. While doing so, eight out of ten fingers start to bleed. I go back to the kitchen and wash the plates that survived the fall.

Why is there such a world... where I have to hesitate to go in to my own room?

And that boy, Yami, is disgustingly pretty... But so gorgeously dangerous...

How can my dream crush be my king delinquent roommate?...

-Half an Hour Later... Still in front of that door...-

I've already been standing in front of the room for at least thirty minutes. There's no doubt that I'm really stupid. But would any other person be able to just open that door?

Yuugi! Be brave, brave! I can do this. I _am_ one of the owners(?) to this room!

Okay, good, going good.

I will myself to grasp the knob. And turn it...

_Creak~! Pukk ..._

_Ow! It hurts! Damn it..._

Which bastard just slammed the door open?

"Huh? Oh, Motou, what're you doing out here? Haha..." Fuck. You. Bakura.

"You okay? You must have had your face slammed directly on the door. Ha! Your nose is red." Thank you, Jou, for caring so much.

"I'm not o- ...no... I'm okay..."

"I think you're having a nosebleed! Go in and get some tissue or something ..." suggests Jou.

"Oh... Yeah..."

"You're just ridiculous. Anyway, we're not coming back. We're gonna be out all night." Bakura says to me.

Yessh! If they go out, that's good for... wait.

Then just me and Yami tonight? Ahh! That's scarier!

"What's up with that expression? Did you eat something bad?" Asks Jou.

"Dude, it's probably from the shock of that door raping his face... Whatever. We're leaving!~"

And with that, they dissappear past me. Delinquents! I hope you rot in hell!

I would say that aloud, but...

I'm just a regular citizen. I seem to be sighing a lot today. Yes. Like I said earlier, I'm stupid.

I'm momentarily lost in looking at Yami, currently reading a novel on his bed.

Long legs... Sharp facial features and lines... His crimson eyes are moving horizontally as they follow the lines of his book...

He sends Prince Charming straight to hell. Not that the prince is so handsome anyway; just an expression.

As I'm doing so his eyes and mine meet. Ah!

And I quickly stare at the floor by my feet, but...

"...Aren't you gonna come in?" And I realize I'm still standing at the doorframe.

God, that sentence makes me want to go in but not but I don't want to go in but it makes me feel like I have to... he's making me sound _retarded_...

What does he want?

"...I asked if you're not coming in..." He says again...

"I- I am..."

"Close the door..."

"...Sure..." His gaze makes me uncomfortable.

I feel his eyes on me as I walk toward the beds to go up to my own, but when I'm up, it's gone.

My heart is beating too fast right now.

Right! Yuugi, your specialty is sleeping! If I sleep, I'll calm down. Good. Tomorrow, we'll have official class. It'll be great! I'll go to sleep early tonight.

I take off the puzzle I've been wearing. It feels so natural these days, the chain around my neck and the upside-down pyramid against my chest. I look at the Eye of Horus in the center of it, and my mom comes to mind. Because my mom bought it for me, before she passed away...

And the chain slips out of my hand. It tumbles off of my bed before my clawing hands grasp it. And I hear it drop.

I peer down the side and desperately try to search with my eyes, but it's not there. I should go down and look for it...

I carefully climb down my ladder and slighty look under Yami's bed. And it's not there. I loom around trying not to bother him but the puzzle is nowhere in sight.

I have to find it; it's precious to me... and by the minutes my anxiety grows...

Oh my _fucking _God. I see something shiny and gold in his hand.

And it's my puzzle.

†To Be Continued...

A/N: Again, yay for four reviews! :D

Now what should I threaten you with this time... Right. I'll kill off Bakura. And I know how _everyone_ loves Bakura. XD. But really.

Question!: I don't know if there should be Puppyshipping in the story or not. Because it's either that or Jou remain single. So which one would you like to see?

There's definitely Tendershipping, there's no other way. I'm trying to fill up all the characters so I don't have to do OCs. ^_^;; I hope you don't mind.

Coolaloo: Yay for Koreans! XD and thank you for the cookie! :D Yuugi will get a happy ending. Eventhough before that, he goes through hell. ^_^;;; and for the Jou and Bakura thing, I dont know how to say it without giving it away. Jou's figure(Chunoo) is actually like Yuugi's figure's(Arang) best friend. He falls in love with her later, but that won't happen in this story. Bakura's figure(Singyu)... falls in love with Yuugi's later best friend. So I tried to get the characters with the same roles and personalities. Sorry that's so confusing! Just read on and you will understand. XD

silver5606: This story goes through... a lot, I'll admit that. XD but I really love the real Dangerous Roommates. I suggest you read it!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay for 300 hundred hits... yay...

Chapter 5

He stares at me with his burgundy eyes.

"Uh-umm..."

Stare.

"That necklace... it's..."

Stare.

"It's mine..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I- I dropped it, and..."

"...Here..." And he stretches his hand out.

I stretch mine out too, but excluding the graceful movement of his. My arms are shaking from irrational fear.

"Th- thank you."

He's staring at me again.

"Are you... scared of me?..."

"Wha- what? No! I- I'm..." When he asks a question like that... how does he expect me to answer?

"...There's no need to be scared... Is there?..." And he smirks.

His smirk hypnotizes me; I'm left dumbfounded.

"... Aren't you gonna go back up?" He snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Y- yes!" And I scramble to my ladder and up.

God... He smiled at me...

It was awkward and kind of embarrassing but... I talked to him!

My breathing is irregular; flashes of his grin keep disturbing my mind.

I'm going to have really nice dreams today...

-The Next Day-

The night seemed to drag on forever to reach dawn. When I go down the ladder, Yami isn't on his bed; nor anywhere else in the room.

I change into my Domino High uniform and try to find my classroom for the first lesson of high school.

I'm not really one of those unsociable people; but I'm not the happy ray of sunshine, either. I wonder if anyone will want to be my friend?

My nervousness heightens as my eyes finally land on the door labeled 302. I slowly slide open the door and see that the room is rather full...

The only open seats seemed to be the two desks in the back corner. Carefully, avoiding students as much as I can, I head over to them and sit, setting my bag down.

Is it just myself, or did everybody just start staring at me?

I'm sure there's nothing on my face or anything... So why are they all just eyeing me like that?

For a while, I feel their gaze as they keep conversations to themselves.

Until one girl struts toward my direction, dressed in a tight shrunken uniform. Wait, not strut, more like taunt.

"You... you hang the streets, or what?"

What?

"H- huh? I don't..."

"You have guts. Doing things I can't even do, just like that. You've been on the streets? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Does she always talk without a reason or explanation? What is she talking about? It'd be nice if I couldn't hear her.

Another girl in an equally tight fitting uniform comes up to her and says,

"Vivian, the seniors wanna see you."

When she hears her, she moves her icy eyes away from me.

"I'll be seeing you later..." Vivian says, along with a glare.

"Huh? No, umm..." But she's already gone, her long black hair trailing behind her.

I hate myself for not being able to talk back to her. I can't stand the eyes lingering on me anymore, so I run away to the restroom. While I'm lost in my thoughts in a stall, I hear some girls outside the open bathroom door; their conversation captures my attention.

"Hey, did you all see? That guy from before! Isn't he brave?"

"I know right? I don't think he's _brave, _he's definitely _insane."_

"Yeah... How can _anyone_ just go up and sit there?"

"I think we've got someone mental in our class this year..."

"He might have not known, guys."

"Not known my ass! That's like saying you've never heard of _Rebecca Black!_"

"True... I mean how can he sit there knowing that Yami will sit next to him?"

"Maybe he thinks if he sits there, Yami will have to sit next to him. I mean, _wake up!_"

They continue to talk crap about me, not knowing I'm listening in. Anyway, can anyone try to calm down my heart?

What am I gonna do... My body is already coated with a thin layer of sweat. I can tell that the girls all left now, but I can't go back to the room yet, because I'm scared to face the other kids.

Why do I have to be the one to go through situations as this? Why!

While I'm hiding in the stall, the bell rings through the speakers. When I let myself out with shaky hands, the bathroom is empty; the same with the hallway.

I slide open the door and see that the homeroom teacher is already in the room.

And everyone's, including the teacher's, eyes are on me once more.

I barely am able to part my lips and utter, "I... I'm sorry I'm late. I was in the bathroom..."

"Well it's the first day, it can happen. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Y- yes..."

"Hurry and sit down, now..."

With those words, I spot my backpack at the desk by the window.

My legs move slowly as I direct myself that way and sit before I can calm my mind.

The glares hurt...

Unfortunately the seat in front of me is occupied with Vivian.

She turns slightly with her eyes promising something. And she mutters under her breath,

"... Piece of shit..."

And I pray the teacher doesn't leave anytime soon...

†To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay! :D Translating sure gets hard.

WinterHitomi: Thank you, you're so dear! :D In the actual book, Yami's figure has _way_ more dots. The book, I'm not sure if it actually _is _a book, or an anime, or just a story someone wrote on the internet. I'm sure there's a translated version on the Net... The Dangerous Roommate is actually Korean. It's an amazing story, I cried so much reading it. I'm sure I don't do it justice.

YamiShadow22: Thanks! Nothing _too_ interesting about the puzzle in this chapter, although later, the puzzle does play in important role. =D


	6. Chapter 6

This story is sooo Hell to Yuugi... Wow...

A/N: School starts in March.

Chapter 6

My worrying deepens as each second leads to the end of the period. I imagine how long the ten minute break will be for me... and I know it'll feel longer than this hour long period... I'm covered in sweat on this cold winter day.

The bell signaling the first period of the day rings, too soon for my likings. I can't remember most of the things that the teacher said during class. The important thing is, she didn't say anything about a seating chart.

As soon as the teacher exits the room, the girl Vivian is breathing down my neck.

"You, what's your name!" She demands.

"Yu- Yuugi Motou..."

"Oh? Then with a name like Motou, shouldn't you be a bit modest? Your bravery isn't appreciated here!"

"..."

I move my hands under my table in an effort to conceal my shaking hands.

"So you're trying to win him over, or what? Do you think he'll give a shrimp like you a second look? A_ boy,_ none the less you?"

I'm scared. So very scared, I can't say anything to defend myself.

"What are you trying to do, acting all innocent and crap, huh?"

Suddenly, so many other scary looking girls surround me and Vivian.

"Move somewhere else, before I consort to something else..."

I search with my eyes around the room, but find so other empty seats. I sat here because no other seat were empty.

Why this seat...

"Are you fuckin' deaf? I told you to fuck off!"

"B- but th- there's no... other desk..."

It's a sentence that took all my will. But the next sentence she says leaves me dumbfounded.

"Then stand! What are you to sit next to Yami! Move!"

"..."

"Oh? Do I seriously have to hit you? Move!"

I quietly pick up my backpack and stand.

Vivian pushes my shoulder and glares at me with fierce eyes.

"You... watch it..."

"..."

I clench my mouth shut and hold my backpack tightly to my chest, just standing at the back of the room. All the students are staring at me... and I hear some of them snicker at me... I no longer have the will to go to school, tortured with shame and fear.

The class bell rings not long after I've been standing there... I hear the second period teacher come in and close the door.

She stares at me and with a weird look, she says,

"You at the back, what're you doing? Aren't you going to sit?"

I have to say something... that there are no open seats... but... but there's two desks right there...

"..."

Hearing nothing come from me, she gives me a weirder look.

"The student in the back, can't you hear me? I'm asking why you're standing there."

"... I- I..."

I wish I hadn't met Vivian's eyes before I said something. She wore a threatening frown directed at me.

I took it as I'd be dead if I said anything about her harrassing me not to sit there.

The teacher, seeing that I won't say anything, said, "There are empty seats right there. Go sit..."

Go back to that seat? No... no. I'd rather go through the lesson standing here...

The teacher's expression soon changed to anger when I made no reply or movement.

"Do my words not seem like words to you? Fine, just stand there, then!"

I hear the other students' laughs like echoes around my ears.

I had to spend the whole of second period hugging my bag in the back.

When break came by again and the teacher left the room, Vivian and her friends come up to me again.

"Good job! Now keep standing like that for the rest of the day." She says, with a smirk on her face. She and het friends starts to laugh at me.

"Anyway, I wonder where Yami is?" She questions.

"I know! I want to see him sooo much!" Replies one of her friends.

"Hey, don't go all googly eyed over my Yami, now!"

"Are you thinking that I'm the only one 'googly eyed' over him?"

"That's true... Hah... I mean, a midget like this one is even after him!" Her gang starts to laugh once more.

I find myself so pathetic that I don't feel my pride break down, but feel fear traveling down my body.

Another class bell rings, for third period to begin, but the teacher isn't in yet. Everyone else sits in their designated seats.

The sliding door interrupts the almost silent classroom. The teacher must be in now. It's no doubt that she will question my place at the back as soon as she sees me.

The still quiet room...

I hear the dragging of sneakers come nearer.

The students started to talk amongst themselves again, but in more hushed tones.

And I see someone sit at the desk by the back window out of the corner of my eyes. I can just make out who it is.

_Yami... Yami's sitting there... so that really is his seat... that's why no one could sit there..._

Everyone else continue to whisper...

He sits with his back against the chair, with his legs stretched out in front of him, sort of in a taunting way.

He must have felt someone behind him... because after just looking ahead for a while, he turns back.

Of course that person is me... His eyes soon met mine...

But I turn my head quickly toward the ground. I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Hey..."

Everyone seems surprised that he talked to me, their eyes slightly widening.

I answer with my head turned away.

"M-... Me?..."

Everyone ceases to breathe, looking back and forth at us.

"Yes, you... What're you standing there for..."

I'm more scared now then when that teacher asked the same question.

"... There're no... no more seats..." I stil don't face him.

He undoes his folded arms and hangs one loosely on the back of the chair next to his. His body turns halfway towards me.

"There are... No more seats?..."

I try to nod as much as I can with my head bowed down.

"Oh?... I think this seat right here is empty... Why don't you sit down?"

The class is now more than shocked. The whispers increase.

I can't do anything but stand there...

"... Aren't you gonna sit?..."

At those words, everyone has their eyes set on me...

I didn't know that Yami was able to see my legs shake under my pants, from fear, embarrassment, shame.

"... Are you... Afraid of me that much?..."

I don't know what to do... so I still stand there...

†To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow. I like the ending of this chapter. Leaving everyone hanging and all. :D

I love the next chapter way more though. It is soooooooo intense. Kinda. XD

Anyway, everyone stay to review! :D

Oh, and check out my other new fic, the Phobiac Series. :D That'd be much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh I forgot to reply to my reviews last chapter! I'll do it at the end of this. Sorry! :/

Chapter 7

As the unexplainably terrifying mood continues on, my eyes fill with tears.

A drop escapes my eyes and hits my sneaker with a soft sound.

Yami moves his hand away from the chair and stands up, as if surprised by the sudden tear.

I feel him walk my way. I can't even step back, and my eyes keep dropping the salty liquid down to the floor.

He tilts his head slightly, trying to glance at my lowered face, and asks, "You're crying?..."

_Drip, drip._

"If I make you that uncomfortable, then... you sit there. I'll just go back to the dorm room and sleep or something..."

What?... Don't do that for me... Why are you sympathizing with me? There's no need... I want to tell him he doesn't have to...

He suddenly pulls out my backpack from my grasp and sets it on the desk next to his.

"Come and sit here..."

"..."

My body fills with shame- along with fear, still,- and my lips don't move on my command.

"You're just gonna stand there, or..."

_Drip, drip._

He lets out a long sigh. "This is... frustrating... Follow me..."

He takes my hand in a tight hold and pulls me. At that sight, everyone's eyes widen with shock. As soon as he and I are a step out of the room, conversations explode out...

The corridors are all empty.

Why... and where... is he taking me... I can't even ask. To whoever that might have been watching, I would have looked so pathetic being dragged away by Yami.

When we're out the front gate and are standing in front of an expensive looking motorcycle, he lets go of my hand.

And he unhooks a black helmet off the back to hand to me.

"Put it on..."

I just stare at him with my round yet-to-stop-tearing eyes.

He lets out a short breath and secures the helmet around my head.

He turns on the motor and turns to me... "Hey... Get on..."

"B- but I..."

"It'll open you up. Trust me... So be quiet and get on..."

I don't know with what mind I got on the back of the motorcycle. I grab on to the back of his school jacket lightly, making him look over his shoulders at me with sharp eyes.

"You wanna fall off and die? Hold on tight!"

At his slight outburst, I wrap my shaking arms around his waist and try to grab on tighter. He's so skinny... Somehow, holding on to his thin yet firm form sends my heart skyrocketting.

And he starts to accelerate.

I let out an unconscious scream.

He snakes throughout the narrow alleys with dangerously high speed. I'm more afraid than I can remember I've ever been.

I even have a thought that I might die like this. My arms wrap around Yami's waist tighter and bury my face in his back. I clench my eyes shut and pray that this ride will be over soon.

Then the rough sound of the engine slowly starts to die down... I haven't stopped crying through the whole ride.

I quietly slide off the seat and take off the helmet.

Yami stands his motorcycle and leans on the seat slightly.

He stares at me.

"... Wasn't it scary? Like you were going to die?..."

"It was scary..."

"Is there something you fear more than death?..."

"... I... No..."

"Then do you feel brave enough to sit next to me, now?"

Wh- what? Yami...

I stare at him with dumbfounded, wide eyes.

"It's my first time... seeing an idiot like you..." He says with a grin.

It was a small smile... but I feel it being etched into my mind.

"Since you feel a little braver, shall we go back to school?..."

"Umm..."

I want to ask why he's being so nice to me. I want to try to say something...

Sensing my reluctance, he says to me first, "Don't worry... I won't go as fast this time. So get on." And he gets on himself.

He's really admirable... It feels like I don't have the right to like him, but...

Love always seems to travel beyond reason...

I'm a little reluctant to get back on, but Yami gives me a look that forces me to.

He starts as soon as he feels my arms around him. He didn't lie about going slower, but it's still too scary for my likings.

We arrive at the high school and up to our class, just as third period ends. Everyone's face has a shade of confusion as he and I enter the room together.

Yami casually walks over to his desk and sits.

I, however, come to a halt midway. All eyes are on me once more.

If I sit there again, surely Vivian and everyone else will torture me.

_Is there something you fear more than death?..._

I swallow hard and will myself to go sit next to him...

Yet again, the students of room 302 start to gossip quietly.

I take a peek at Vivian... Her face definitely promises me pain.

Yami, seeing that I was now seated next to him, drifts off sleep.

I lower my head and try to ignore the glares people are sending me.

His golden bangs waver slightly as the breeze from the open window linger in the room...

†To Be Continued...

A/N: I can't wait till Ryou comes in the story! I love Ryou!

silver5606: Nuuuuuuh not the deathly puupy dog eyes! XD Thank you for liking it! :D

Coolaloo: They are! Most of them stay that way. Well, Vivian does. But he makes good friends, so it's okay. :D No, Thank _you_ for reading this! XD

DreamixAngel: Thank yoouuzz! :D Here's the requested update!

Phoenix0192: You're one of the few people that actually listened to my request! :D here's your California roll! (#))))))))) :D The school thing, I'm actually getting from the book this is based on, which is Korean. I just assume it's similar, because my school in Korea was like that. XD but I think all the schools are different. But it's been years since I was there... Hah...

WinterHitomi: Reallyz? :D Will we's put it on YouTube? :D I've never actually heard those songs... Hmmm... There's this song that shows up in the story later. I'll get back to you, because I forgot it at the moment. ~_~

And the last reviewer, I have no idea what the name is because I can't see it, sorry. :/ But I'm glad you love it! :D

Don't forget to leave a review, everyone. :D


End file.
